Wigfrid quotes
This page lists Wigfrid's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wigfrid Tools *Axe- "Tö chöp and deströy!" *Luxury Axe- "A tööl öf göld!" *Shovel- "I'd prefer a ship burial, but it might have use." *Regal Shovel- "Digging like a king!" *Pickaxe- "I can use it tö get preciöus spear and helm materials." *Opulent Pickaxe- "Göld för göld." *Razor- "A small blade, but a blade nönetheless." *Razor (can't shave)- *Razor (nothing left)-"There isn't even any stubble left!" *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- I'm nöt göing tö try that while he's awake. *Hammer- "Möre fit för laböur than battle." *Pitchfork- "A weapön för farmers." Lights *Campfire (upon being built)- *Campfire (high)- "The fire röars!" *Campfire (normal)- "Warm fire, warm Wigfrid." *Campfire (low)- "Fire's slöwly dying" *Campfire (embers)- "That fire's nearly dead." *Campfire (burned out)- "And the light flickers öut." *Firepit (upon being built)- *Firepit (high)- The fire röars! *Firepit (normal)- Warm fire, warm Wigfrid *Firepit (low)- Fire's slöwly dying *Firepit (embers)-"That fire's nearly dead." *Firepit (burned out)-"And the light flickers öut." *Torch- "Perfect för a nighttime assault." *Torch (run out)- "My light is quenched!" *Miner Hat- "A lighted helm! För the darkness!" *Pumpkin Lantern- "Dö yöu wish tö fight, vegetable?" *Lantern- "A lantern för the darkness." Survival *Backpack- "A pörtable armöury." *Piggyback- "The pig died with hönör and gave tö me this pack." *Bird Trap- "I'm a cunning raven catcher!" *Bug Net- "Tö snatch insects fröm the air." *Fishing Rod- "I'm a ruthless fisherwöman." *Straw Roll- "A tööl för my naps." *Fur Roll- "A luxury fur bed!" *Tent- "Sleep this night, and prepare för battle ön the mörröw." *Trap- "A well cönstructed trap. I will have my meal." *Healing Salve- "Fill me with life!" *Honey Poultice- "Tö heal my battle wöunds." *Heat Stone- "A stöne öf great use!" *Heat Stone (freezing)- "Cöld teeth bite at me!" *Heat Stone (cold)- "The stöne has taken ön cöld!" *Heat Stone (warm)- "The stöne has taken ön warmth!" *Heat Stone (hot)- "Löge wöuld be pröud." *Umbrella- "Rain prötectiön made fröm the tröphy öf a hunt." *Compass- Food *Crock Pot- "Nöthing in there." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)-"Might as well dö sömething while I wait." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)-"Shöuldn't be löng nöw!" *Crock Pot (finished)-"What have we göt here?" *Crock Pot (failed to add item)-"That can't gö in there." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "I can't gröw meat, what's the pöint?" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "I am a shieldmaiden, nöt a farmer!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected..." *Ice Box- "Winter dwells inside!" *Drying Rack- "A dangly rack för my meats!" *Drying Rack (drying)- "It's preparing just the way I like it." *Drying Rack (finished)- "Let's eat!" Science *Science Machine- "I prefer battle tö science." *Alchemy Engine- "Perhaps science can enhance my cömbat skills." *Winterormeter- "If önly it measured the heat öf battle." *Rainometer- "Förtells the cöming öf rain." *Lightning Rod- "Bring with yöu lightning Dönner!" *Lightning Rod (charged)-"öh great lightning!" *Gunpowder- "Such energy!" Fight *Spear- "It is nöt my favöured spear, but it will dö the trick." *Hambat- "A weapön fit för the great dining halls." *Boomerang- "För flinging at föes!" *Boomerang (hit self)-"Urg! I must master the curved weapön." *Blow Dart- "Pröjectile weapönry!" *Sleep Dart- "Göödnight tö my föes." *Fire Dart- "Like the breath öf a dragön." *Football Helmet- "A pig's böttöm made my helmet." *Grass Suit- "Grass prötectiön. That's nöt göing tö last löng." *Log Suit- "A börröwed tree vest." *Marble Suit- "Near impenetrable!" *Bee Mine- "It söunds suspiciöus." *Tooth Trap- "A treacheröus trap." *Shelmet- "A new battle helm för my cöllectiön!" *Snurtle Shell Armor- "A shield öf sörts." Structures *Bee Box- "A sweet böx öf wee warriörs." *Bee Box (no honey)-"A sweet böx öf wee warriörs." *Bee Box (some honey)- *Bee Box (full with honey)- *Birdcage- "A home för my ravens!" *Birdcage (occupied)- "Are yöu having a nice time?" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- *Pig House- "I did nöt think pigs cöuld make höuses." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Dö yöu nöt hunger för battle, pig?" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Cöme öut and gö tö war with me!" *Hay Wall (item)- "Perhaps my föes will get löst in this hay." *Hay Wall- "A minör deterrent tö attackers." *Wood Wall (item)- "A mediöcre förtificatiön." *Wood Wall- "It may impale a föe." *Stone Wall (item)- "A sturdy wall fashiöned fröm the earth." *Stone Wall- "My enemies will dash themselves ön the röcks." *Chest- "A place tö störe my helm and spear while I rest." *Chest (full)- *Chest (not allowed to store)- *Sign- "A möst well placed sign." Turfs *Cobblestones- "The röad tö battle leads wherever I chööse." *Wooden Flooring- "Wööden flööring, a fine surface för mörtal cömbat." *Checkerboard Flooring- "Fancy flöör." *Carpeted Flooring- "It söaks up the blööd öf battle." *Grass Turf- "A piece öf the battlefield." *Marsh Turf- *Savannah Turf- *Forest Turf- "A piece öf the battlefield." *Rocky Turf- *Fungal Turf- *Slimy Turf- *Mud Turf- *Cave Rock Turf- *Guano Turf- Refine *Rope- "Ströng enöugh tö bind the sails öf my löngship." *Boards- "Grandfather lögs." *Cut Stone- "Sölid stöne!" *Papyrus- "This will carry förth the recörd öf my saga." *Purple Gem- "It is clöudy with a mysteriöus energy." *Nightmare Fuel- "The fuel öf darkness!" Magic *Meat Effigy- "I dö nöt knöw why I made this." *Prestihatitator- "It is an absurd machine that makes meat." *Shadow Manipulator-"A mystical thing." *Pan Flute- "I prefer tö face my enemies awake." *Night Light- "I'm möre cömförtable aröund my öwn fire." *Night Armor- "Ströng, but I find my mind wanders..." *Dark Sword- "It takes a brave warriör tö wield this swörd." *One-man Band- "Sing with me! We are the guardians öf Asgard!" *Bat Bat- "Wing spear!" *Life Giving Amulet- "It's red, and a fighter! Just like me!" *Chilled Amulet- "Cöld jewelry." *Nightmare Amulet- "An amulet öf dark pöwers." *Fire Staff- "Wigfrid! Master öf fire!" *Ice Staff- "A gift fröm Ullr!" *Telelocator Staff- "I ride thröugh the air and the sea!" *Charged Telelocator Focus- *Imcomplete Telelocator Focus- *Empty Telelocator Socket- *Full Telelocator Socket- Dress *Sewing Kit- "I am nö seamstress, but repairs are necessary sömetimes." *Rabbit Earmuffs- "Yes, möst practical!" *Straw Hat- "A hat för cööling after a racöus battle." *Beefalo Hat- "This is göing tö löök gööd ön me, I can tell." *Beekeeper Hat- "My bee helm, öf cöurse." *Feather Hat- "Seems a bit flashy för battle." *Winter Hat- "Warm, but nöt suitable for cömbat." *Top Hat- "It döesn't match my cöstume." *Dapper Vest- "It is a handsöme vest but it öffers nö prötectiön". *Breezy Vest- "It will nöt suffice in the frözen wastes." *Puffy Vest-"The warm pelt öf a bested creature. A fine garment." *Bush Hat- "För the hunt." *Garland- "Flimsy för the fight, pretty för my head." *Walking Cane- "Turns walk tö tröt." *Cat Cap-"Furry cap! Bless cute meat." Ancient *Thulecite Medallion (min)- *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- *Thulecite Medallion (max)- *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- *The Lazy Forager- "Gathering has never been sö easy." *Magiluminescence- "A star captured in an amulet." *Construction Amulet- "Enhanced emerald crafting skills!" *The Lazy Explorer- "The staff öf magic mövement." *Star Caller's Staff- "It summöns stars!" *Deconstruction Staff- "Twirly green pöwer." *Pick/Axe- "A warriör tööl!" *Thulecite Crown- "A cröwn, that fights!" *Thulecite Suit- "Armöur fit för Ödin himself!" *Thulecite Club- "A warriör wand!" *Houndius Shootius- "An ancient eyeball öf prötectiön!" *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "The eye öf the laser göd stares at me." Nature - Plants *Evergreen- "I feel at höme in the wööds." *Evergreen (chopped)- "Chöpped döwn by warriör in the wööds!" *Evergreen (burning)- "The wööd's ablaze!" *Evergreen (burnt)- "Löge töök that öne." *Lumpy Evergreen- "A gööd sturdy tree." *Log- "Wööd is always öf value." *Log (burning)- *Charcoal- "Lööt from Löge the demigöd." *Pinecone- "This baby tree is well prötected by spiky armöur." *Baby Evergreen- "It has shed its armöur. Gröw, baby tree!" *Spiky Tree- "A warriör tree." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "My battleaxe always wins." *Spiky Tree (burning)- *Spiky Tree (burned)- *Marble Tree- "Even the winds wön't knöck this tree döwn." *Totally Normal Tree- "A tree öf life, but it is nöt Yggdrasil." *Living Log- "Burning this magic wöuld seem a waste." *Sapling- "I will make it intö a spear." *Sapling (picked)- "I have slain the small tree!" *Sapling (burning)- "Nööö! My spears!" *Sapling (picked up)- "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." *Twigs- "Gööd för making spears." *Grass Tuft- "That cöuld be useful." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "It fell tö my might." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "The life has göne fröm it." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "Löge lööks upön yöu!" *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." *Cut Grass- "A craftwömen's möst elemental resöurce." *Berry Bush- "A fruit bush." *Berry Bush (picked)- "The fruits have been snatched." *Berry Bush (barren)- *Berry Bush (burning)- "A fruit bush." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." *Reeds- "Thöse are söme hardy reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "Cut döwn in their prime." *Reeds (burning)- "See you in Asgard, reeds!" *Cut Reeds- "I cleaned all the bugs öut! Then I ate them." *Plant- *Plant (growing)- *Plant (ready to be picked)- *Marsh Plant- "Pönd föliage." *Spiky Bush- "A shrub ön guard." *Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Argh, I've been pöked!" *Flower- "A flöwer fröm Freia." *Petals- "Thank yöu Fröh för this gift!" *Evil Flower- "Söme evil plagues this flöra." *Dark Petals- "These were nöt made by Fröh." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "At least it's göt a nice cölöur." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "And stay döwn there!" *Red Mushroom (picked)- "Gööd riddance." *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- "It has risen!" *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Hide, cöward." *Green Mushroom (picked)- "I see fungal spöres." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- "It's a möld, really." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Gööd, it's hiding." *Blue Mushroom (picked)- "I höpe it döesn't gröwn again." Nature - Objects *Bee Hive- "Always buzzing, always plötting." *Killer Bee Hive- "Bees öf war!" *Honeycomb- "Wöuldn't make much öf a cömb." *Hound Mound- "These höunds are truly warriörs." *Bone- "A fallen föe." *Touch Stone- "It hölds me back fröm Valhalla." *Harp Statue- "It must be Gunnar. The snakes töök his head." *Marble Pillar- "Fit för a palace!" *Marble- "The warriör stöne!" *Merm House- "Is this dwelling made öf fish?" *Merm Head- "I cöuld smell it fröm back there!" *Pig Head- "This is savagery." *Pig Torch-"Dö these pigs wörship Löge? *Basalt Boulder- *Boulder- "Smash!" *Rocks- "Söme pretty nörmal röcks." *Flint- "Vital för spear cönstructiön." *Nitre- "It cöntains explösive cömpönents." *Gold Nugget- "I am pleased with this göld piece." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacön." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies söme guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstöne is blank." *Grave- "Are there treasures beneath the gravestönes?" *Grave (dug)-"I wanted the lööt!" *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "A small hill öf earth." *Animal Tracks- "Öh! I löve a gööd hunt." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- *Animal Tracks (found)- "Keep quiet, the creature is near." *Wooden Thing- "A bridge tö anöther wörld." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- *Ring Thing- "It appears similar tö the Bifröst." *Crank Thing- "A sturdy crank." *Box Thing- "Perhaps this hölds the secret tö this land's Bifröst." *Metal Potato Thing- "Nö decency. It's nöt even metal meat." *Wormhole (closed)- "Döes it swallöw thöse fallen in battle?" *Wormhole (open)- "Its maw welcömes me." *Wormhole (exited)- "That was a slöppy adventure." *Pond- "Sömething lurks in the deep." *Skeleton- "Rest easy in Valhalla." *Spider Den- "Crush them at the söurce!" *Spider Egg- "I cöuld squash these but I'd miss öut ön möre battles." *Rabbit Hole- "Shöwtime, rabbits!" *Walrus Camp- *Walrus Camp (Summer)- "They have departed för a great jöurney." Nature - Caves *Sinkhole (plugged)- "What treasures lie beneath?" *Sinkhole (unplugged)- "Tö the underwörld! *Rope to Surface- "Back tö öpen skies!" *Blue Mushtree-"What is this magic?" *Red Mushtree- "I dö like it's glöw." *Green Mushtree- "I dön't care för mushrööms." *Light Flower-"And it lit up the night, upön the darkest höur." *Light Bulb-Glöw! *Stalagmite-"Cave böulder." *Stalagmite (pointy)-"A pöinty röck öf sörts." *Spilagmite-"Webbing, never a gööd sign." *Slurtle Mound-"Nöt where i'd chööse tö hang my helm." *Rabbit Hutch-"What am I tö dö with a carröt that big?" *Barrel- *Fern-"Föliage fröm the dark ages." *Foliage- "A cöllectiön öf ferns." *Cave Banana Tree- Nature - Ruins *Ancient Statue-"Treasure with mysteriöus aura." *Broken Ancient Psudoscience Station-"This crafts better by gööd." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station-"This crafts better by gööd." *Broken Clockworks-It's önly a pile öf fallen warriörs." *Relic-"Fit för Asgard." *Cave Lichen-"Sky blue nönsense plant." *Ornate Chest-"The cönquest chest." *Nightmare Light-"It harnesses the dark pöwers fröm beneath." *Thulecite-"A strength öf this material is gargantuan!" *Thulecite Wall-"Nigh impenetrable." *Thulecite Wall (item)-"Önly the finest barriers för my fört." Mobs - Monsters *Clockwork Knight- "I sense battle!" *Clockwork Bishop- "This öne needs a gööd smack." *Clockwork Castle- "Chaaaarge!" *Damaged Knight-"I dön't think I'd ride that hörse *Damaged Bishop-"Watch för his blasts!" *Damaged Rook-"Yöu dön't frighten me!" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Shöw yöurself!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Cöward!" *Hound- "Fenrir's spawn!" *Red Hound- *Blue Hound- *Hound's Tooth- "A töken öf my cönquest." *Spider- "Eight legs and still nö match för me!" *Spider (sleeping)- "I will allöw it a fair fight and wait 'til it wakes." *Spider (dead)- *Spider Warrior- *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- *Spider Warrior (dead)- *Spider Gland- "Ripped fröm the abdömen öf a slain spider." *Silk- "Useful för binding and för remembering victöries past." *Krampus- "Yöu dön't scare me göat!" *Krampus Sack- "I can fit everything in here!" *Merm- "Die söggy beast fish!" *Tentacle- "It lööks fierce. Intö the fray!" *Tentacle Spike- "Gööey, but dangeröus. I like it!" *Tentacle Spots- "A töugh hide." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- *Baby Tentacle-" *Pig Guard-"He's battle ready, I can tell." *Werepig- *Ghost- "A spirit trapped between wörlds." *MacTusk-"Thöse tusks cöule pierce even the finest armour." *Wee MacTusk-"A spawn öf the evil tööthed seal *Walrus Tusk-"Rended fröm the möuth öf the sea beast." *Tam o' Shanter-"Highland filth! *Mosquito- "Ugh, these things are useless." *Mosquito (picked up)-"Settle demön fury!" *Mosquito Sack-"The blööd will make me ströng." *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- *Spitter- *Batilisk- *Snurtle-"I like his helmet." *Slurtle-"Yöu are angel.öf nasty." *Slurtle Slime-"Yes.Slime." *Broken Shell-"They're smashed up gööd." *Lureplant- "Finally! A useful vegetable!" *Fleshy Bulb- "Perhaps I will be a meat farmer after all!" *Eye Plant- "Dön't pöint yöur eyeball at me föliage!" *Slurper-"Fur föe thinks she's a hat." *Dangling Depth Dweller- *Depths Worm (emerged)- *Depths Worm (lure)- *Depths Worm (burrowed)- Mobs - Neutral Animals *Beefalo- "Ancient wööllen beasts!" *Beefalo (sleeping)- "Söunds like Aunt Hilda." *Beefalo (shaved)-"Are yöu cöld withöut yöur wööls?" *Beefalo Wool- "I dö löve wöölly things." *Beefalo Horn- "Makes me löng för battle." *Baby Beefalo- "Mini beastie." *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "Mini beastie." *Bee- "Wee warriörs! I dön't knöw if I like them." *Bee (picked up)-"Easy nöw!" *Killer Bee- "A challenger!" *Killer Bee (picked up)-"A cönquered foe." *Stinger- "The swörd ön the back öf a bee." *Pig- "Will yöu fight alöngside me, pig?" *Pig (following)- *Pig (dead)- *Pig Skin- "The hide öf a pig creature." *Bunnyman-"I want tö eat yöu." *Beardlord- *Bunny Puff-"Can I put it in my hair?" *Frog- "I'd like söme frög bööts söme day." *Frog (sleeping)-"it sleeps." *Koalefant- "Dear creature, I am göing tö eat yöu." *Winter Koalefant-"Pöör unsuspecting meat beast." *Rock Lobster- "He may be a wörthy cömbat cömrade." *Pengull- "Birds öf the sea, cöme fröm afar." *Splumonkey-"I dön't trust him." Mobs - Passive Animals *Butterfly- "It is sört öf nice." *Butterfly (picked up)- *Crow- "Raven friend!" *Crow (picked up)-"Raven friend!" *Jet Feather-"A töken fröm the ravens." *Redbird- "Red like blööd." *Redbird (picked up)-"I prefer yöur black brethren." *Crimson Feather- "Red like my hair." *Snowbird- "This bird knöws aböut the cöld." *Snowbird (picked up)- *Azure Feather- "Winter's feather." *Gobbler-"Yöu cannöt run förever *Chester- "Dön't wörry, I wön't eat him." *Eye Bone- "Whö are yöu?" *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- *Ash (Eye Bone)- *Rabbit- "Jump intö my möuth!" *Rabbit (picked up)- *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "Tiny fairy lights aglöw!" *Fireflies (picked up)-"I hold the light!" *Mandrake- "A rutabaga!" *Mandrake (following)- "She just wants tö gö ön a rutabaga saga." *Mandrake (dead)- "The cörpse öf the rutabaga" *Mandrake (cooked)- "She's definitely dead." *Mandrake (knock out effect)- "Ugh, my head!" Mobs - Tallbird family *Tallbird- "Fearsöme bird! But I am nöt afraid." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "A yöung bird öf war will be börn söön." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "A fearsöme warriör lurks inside." *Tallbird Egg- "It will gröw intö a förmidable föe." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "It was yöu ör me, bird." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- *Smallbird- *Smallbird (hungry)- *Smallbird (starving)- *Smallish Tallbird- *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- Mobs - Bosses *Treeguard (Leif)- "That's an ancient wöödland being." *Spider Queen- "Finally, a true test öf my abilities." *Spiderhat- "A perfect way tö infiltrate the enemy camp." *Deerclops- "Rays will shine thröugh my spear and pöke öut yöur eyeball!" *Deerclops Eyeball-"Hmm, shall I eat it?" *Ancient Guardian-"What wönders! Let's duel." *Guardian's Horn-"Can I add this tö my helmet?" Mobs - Other *Maxwell- "Arrg! Is that the antagönist tö my saga?" *Pig King- "Is it pig-Ödin?" *Wes (trapped)- *Abigail- "A lady ghöst." * Food - Meats *Bird Egg- "Eggy." *Bird Egg (cooked)-"Höt egg." *Monster Meat- "Meat öf the dark beasts." *Cooked Monster Meat- "Mönster beast steak." *Monster Jerky-"All dried up." *Meat- "The true fruit öf the earth!" *Cooked Meat- "Meeeat!" *Leafy Meat- "I suppöse it's clöse enöugh." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "Still green, but it'll dö." *Jerky-"Excellent battle prövisiöns." *Drumstick- "Leg öf beastie, in my belly." *Fried Drumstick- "Höööööt meat!" *Fish- "Meat öf the sea!" *Cooked Fish- "Jöy!" *Eel-"Deliciöus slimey snake fish" *Cooked Eel-Höt eel! *Morsel- "A nice meaty snack." *Cooked Morsel- "Yum, yum, meat snacks." *Small Jerky- *Koalefant Trunk- "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen nöt-sö-hairy beast." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "A juicy reward after a hard battle." *Frog Legs- "Filled with rubbery prötein!" *Cooked Frog Legs- "I like when I can see the bönes sticking öut." *Batilisk Wing- *Cooked Batilisk Wing- Food - Fruits *Berries- "Fruits. I dön't like 'em." *Roasted Berries- "Warm red mush." *Cave Banana- *Cooked Banana- *Dragon Fruit- *Prepared Dragon Fruit- *Durian- *Extra Smelly Durian- *Pomegranate- *Sliced Pomegranate- Food - Vegetables *Corn- "A vegetable swörd!" *Popcorn- "Pöpped cörn smells gööd." *Carrot (planted)- "A wee rööt vegetable." *Carrot (picked)- "Where's the prötein?" *Roasted Carrot- "Sad cööked carröts." *Pumpkin-"It might make a gööd bludgeön, at least." *Hot Pumpkin-"Piping hot orange mush. *Eggplant-"Purpley and bulböus." *Braised Eggplant-"Fööd för the weak." *Red Cap- "Umami ör nöt, I dön't want it." *Cooked Red Cap- "I wön't eat it, but it was fun tö put in the fire." *Green Cap- "Terrible!" *Cooked Green Cap- "Charred by flame ör nöt, it will nöt töuch my lips!" *Blue Cap-"Hmm, a blue one." *Cooked Blue Cap- "I still dön't want tö eat it." *Glow Berry-"Glowing treasure, I can't resist!" *Lichen-"I picked it. But I wön't eat it." Food - Crock Pot *Turkey Dinner- *Bacon and Eggs-"Pig and eggs!" *Butter Muffin-"Muffin, smuffin." *Meaty Stew- "Deliciöus!" *Powdercake- *Most recipes- Food - Other *Seeds- "Tiny nature bits." *Seeds (specific)- *Roasted Seeds- "Tiny nature bits, cööked tö death." *Honey- "Sticky and gröss." *Butterfly Wings- "A pretty söuvenir." *Butter- *Rot- "Age has made this fööd gröss, nöt möre wise." *Rotten Egg- Misc Items *Blueprint- "It's a... thing." *Gears- "These might löök nice glued tö my helm." *Ash- "The flames' remains." *Red Gem- *Blue Gem- *Yellow Gem- *Green Gem- *Orange Gem- *Beard Hair- *Manure- "If önly I cöuld use it as camöuflage fröm predatörs." *Guano- *Melty Marbles- *Fake Kazoo- *Gord's Knot- *Gnome- "A peculiar small man." *Tiny Rocketship- *Frazzled Wires- "Useless technölögy." *Ball and Cup- *Hardened Rubber Bung- "It wöuld make an ökay weapön in a pinch." *Mismatched Buttons- *Second-hand Dentures- *Lying Robot- *Dessicated Tentacle- Adventure Mode *Failed- *Obelisk (Sanity, down)- *Obelisk (Insanity, up)- *Obelisk (Sanity, up)- *Obelisk (Insanity, down)- *Divining Rod (in its starting base)- *Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (cold)- "All is quiet." *Divining Rod (warm)- *Divining Rod (warmer)- *Divining Rod (hot)- "Söund the hörns, we've arrived!" *Divining Rod Base- *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- *Maxwell's Door- *Maxwell's Phonograph- *Maxwell's Light- *Maxwell Statue- "Fie, demön!" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- *Sick Wormhole- *Nightmare Lock- *Nightmare Throne- *Male Character on Nightmare Throne- *Female Character on Nightmare Throne- *Other Character on Nightmare Throne- Announcements *Battlecry- "Valhalla awaits!" *Battlecry (prey)- "Die bravely little föe!" *Battlecry (Pig)- *Battlecry (Spider)- "Spider, meet my spear!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- *Hungry- "Höw I löng för a feast!" *Leaving combat- *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Activated a Bee Mine- *Dusk- "The sun is setting, darkness waits nearby." *Entering light- "I step intö the light!" *Entering darkness- "And the curtain falls." *Doing things in the dark- *Failed to do something- *Failed to craft something- *Trying to sleep during the day- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- *Trying to sleep near monsters- *Hounds are coming- "The beasts are appröaching..." *Giant is coming-"A worthy foe approaches..." *Inventory full- "I'm carrying all I can!" *Eating (stale food)- "That was stale beast." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Ugh, fresh is better" *Eating (painful food)- "Öhh, I dön't feel well." *Earthquake- Category:Character Quotes